


Drawn to Life:Too Many Realms

by ADoorToNowhere



Category: Drawn to Life (Video Game), Multi-Fandom
Genre: Drawn to Life (DS), Gen, there's gunna be a lot of other series too i'll update as i go if i can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADoorToNowhere/pseuds/ADoorToNowhere
Summary: After being defeated in TNC Wilfre once again escapes, but this time he's made his way into other universes leaving corruption and shadow in his wake. It's up to Mike to follow him and fix this mess.Feel free to check out my deviantart (Galaxyfox8) for official  art to accompany this fic!
Kudos: 1





	Drawn to Life:Too Many Realms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Wilfre reuses to except his death he is dropped into The Hall At The End Of The Universe (HATU for short) and escapes into one of many different universes.

Wilfre opened his eyes to view a bright white nothingness engulfing him. His body felt weightless and his limbs felt weak.

“W-what?” He muttered.

He racked his brain in an attempt to remember how he got here. He was trying to stop the creator saving Mike and destroying their realm. And then the hero came along , that insufferable mannequin always messing with his perfectly good plans, he barged into Wilfre’s home and … defeated him? 

No that can’t be right.

Wilfre squeezed his eyes shut trying to remember what happened to him with a bit more clarity. But everytime he did the only thing that came to mind was the Hero’s final blow slashing straight through him.

He clenched his fists tightly “no!” He called out his voice trembling “I’M NOT DYING TO THAT DAMNED MANNEQUIN”. He began to thrash about wildly trying to gain some sense of balance and control in this void before feeling a slight tug. He stopped for a moment “what was that?” And suddenly ,without warning, he was being pulled rapidly downward . He closed his eyes and braced for impact ,but too his surprise he felt himself be gently placed on a cold floor.

Wilfre slowly opened his eyes and surveyed his new surroundings. It was a long hall that seemed to stretch on endlessly with doors of varying shape and colour lining either side. In front of him was a large desk with a seat and a bell. He picked himself up off the floor and wandered over to the desk. “Ping!” He tapped the bell. 

He heard a quiet buzzing noise that sounded like it was getting closer before feeling a gentle hit at the back of his head.

“My apologies! I still haven’t gotten the hang of controlling this thing!” A voice called out from behind him. The voice had a slight robotic crackle, making it sound like it was coming through some kind of speaker. 

Wilfre slowly turned around the address whatever spoke to him. There ,hovering almost an inch from his face, was some kind of dragonfly. But where it’s head would normally be was a large camera lense. 

The creature backed up to get a good look at the new face. “You must be so confused. This is The Hall At The End Of The Universe… but that’s a mouthful so we just call it HETU.Each of these doors leads to one of many universes and here at HETU we oversee them all to make sure everything is in working order. And,you my friend are a lost soul in need of guidance! Normally I would have greeted you personally but I’m very busy with paperwork right now so this will have to do”

“Lost soul… does that mean I’m dead?” Wilfre murmured.

“Ehhhh yes but no. You’re not dead, yet. You were on the way to the afterlife but your inability to accept your death pulled you out and dropped you here. Don’t worry about it! It happens all the time and it’s very easy to get back on track! Oh! By the way my name is Time Master but everyone just calls me Tim, how should I address you?” Tim seemed like a very excitable and energetic person, definitely not what Wilfre wanted to deal with right now.

“If you must know my name is Wilfre, but that’s not important right now. I have unfinished business to attend to so which one of these doors gets me home?” Wilfre said as he began opening doors revealing the different universes that laid behind them. 

A world made completely of squares.

A group of high school girls writing poetry.

Some poor soul working a night shift at a kids restaurant.

A girl in a sailors outfit fighting monsters.

Wilfre slammed the door shut”Where is it!” He yelled in anguish. 

“Hey there buddy slow down!” The dragonfly zipped towards him making mechanical wiring noises as it moved. “This place is full of universes, you'll be here for years trying to find yours! And anyway you can’t go back now,just let me take you to the exit so you can pass on peacefully” 

Wilfre swung open another door revealing the mouth of a cave at the top of a mountain. “What do you mean I can’t go back, these doors seem to be completely open?”

“You just need to accept the fact you’re dead buddy, I know it’s hard bu-“

“Or” Wilfre said turning around to face the creature, his back turned to the open door “I could have a little fun” he smirked as he put his arms out and let himself fall through the door and plummet into the caves opening.


End file.
